Letters
by Aussie-mel
Summary: Someone special dies. Part of the Crossover100 clallenger over at live BuffyStargate


**Title:** Letters  
**Author:** Aussie Mel  
**Fandom:** Stargate, BtVS  
**Claim: **Stargate General Series  
**Prompt: **065 Passing  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 1,056  
**Summary:** Someone dies  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate or Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I am making no money off them so don't sue.

* * *

_01-01-2006_

_Dear Miss Buffy Summers,_

_My Name is Brigadier General Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill. You do not know me but your sister Lieutenant Dawn Summers served under my command. By now you would have been informed about the death of your sister. I know what I am writing to you today is no consolation from the passing of your sister, but I hope that this letter is some comfort to you and the other members of your family._

_Lieutenant Summers was an exceptional soldier, and someone I was pleased to have served under my command. Lieutenant Summers sacrificed her life for her country and in doing so saved the lives of many US citizens. _

_Unfortunately for reasons of National Security I cannot divulge the exact circumstances surrounding your sister's death, but know she died a hero and will be afforded a full military funeral should you choose this action. Many lives were saved by the actions of your sister and it is with great honor that she be awarded a medal for her bravery, as her closest living relative you will be given your sisters medal in her stead._

_Enclosed with this letter is some letters found to be in your sisters possession when she died, it is my hope they will bring you some comfort in your time of need._

_My sincerest regrets, _

_Brigadier General Jack O'Neill,_

**19-11-2005**

**Hey Buff,**

**I don't really know what to say to you. You know me, I'm not much for the letter writing, but it seemed like I should do something. I know we don't see each other as much as we'd hoped since I got this new assignment, but Buffy it's amazing. I'm doing so much good here.**

**I know you and the gang never liked that I'd gone and joined the Air Force after my graduation, but after every thing that happened in Sunny Hell I had to get away from that all. I hope you understand that. I know you wanted something that wasn't dangerous for my career but after the life I've lived I became used to all the adrenaline rushes, and being in danger all the time. **

**The base I've been assigned to is great. The people here have become like a second family to me, kinda like the scoobies in a way. I guess life and death situations do that to you. I'm sorry about that, but I've got to do my own thing for awhile, maybe one day I'll come back to being a full time Scooby.**

**Anyway, I've got to go now my team is shipping out in thirty minutes. I love you Buff and I miss you heaps. We'll catch up next time I've got leave.**

**Love,**

**Dawnie,**

**30-11-2005**

**Hey Buff,**

**I wish I could tell you what I've been doing here. You'd love it so would the rest of the gang. I think I've finally found somewhere I belong. My Co Major Ferretti is the best Co I could ask for he reminds me a lot of Xander, with his funny-guy attitude. I love it. **

**The military is a great career and I'm sure I made the right choice signing up; I know you and the others didn't agree. You've had your run in's with the military before but this is different. Though you will be happy to know with my security level I'm able to access the initiative files, I'm probably not meant to even tell you about that but technically you already know, just so long as no-one asks me about it. **

**It wasn't the main military that set up the initiative it was not sanctioned by the government; it was set up by the NID. A rouge section at that.**

**They were the bad guys but the Us military isn't they didn't even really know about it. **

**I've got to go now,**

**Love,**

**Dawnie,**

**27-12-2005**

**Hey Buff,**

**I don't really know where I am at the moment, some hell hole that reminds me of the underbelly of Sunny D. Our mission went badly, from beginning to end and I don't know if I'll ever make it back home alive. It's unlikely.**

**I'm so sorry about that Buffy; I've written you a few letters over the last couple of months but have never had the courage to send them, not after the way I left. **

**The people that captured us are trying to make us talk; tell them all the sensitive information we hold. They took everything from us when we were caught but I had a pen and paper, I guess they thought that was harmless. I won't say anything too much in case they find it, but Buffy I love you. Never forget that and make sure you tell the other scoobies too. **

**I'm back now, I was just taken for questioning and I guess I watched you with the baddies too often, because I don't think they really liked my quips, but the good thing is I think I found a way out of here. If it works it will save my team. The only think is I don't think I'll make it even if it works. It's Even Tuesday Buff, I guess Tuesdays really are my curse only thins time you won't be there with the cavalry. I love you all. If it works I may see you soon, if not… I asked Major Ferretti to make sure you receive all my letters.**

**Goodbye Buffy,**

**I Love You,**

**Dawnie,**

Jack looked over the letter one more time. He hated it when people under his command died, especially when they were so young. Sealing the letters together he placed it into his outbox. Hopefully it would afford her family some degree of comfort.

He'd read through the letters she'd written to go home also, to ensure there was no sensitive information, while she'd come close a couple of times Jack thought it best her family saw them. There was nothing really classified in there apart from the Initiative stuff but after looking into it he agreed with Summers, her sister already knew so what harm could it really do but bring the girl a little peace.

Jack hoped it would bring the lieutenants family peace. Shutting everything down Jack called it a night; hopefully he wouldn't have to write any more letters for a long time.

Finis


End file.
